Confusão à MeiaNoite
by Gynny Malfoy
Summary: Dois casais. Dois encontros. Dois lugares secretos. Um grande erro!
1. Poções

**N/T1: Bom, pessoal! Essa fic não me pertence, ela é de um escritor americano chamado Robin! Ele foi super-legal ao me deixar traduzi-lá! E a única coisa que me pediu em troca foi para eu contar a ele se vc´s estavam gostando (gente por favor MANDEM REVIEWS).. e qualquer coisa a fic em inglês está no: meus favoritos! O nome original é Midnight Mixup!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Poções**

- Boa tarde. – Snape disse ao entrar nas masmorras.

Naquele dia a sala estava abarrotada de sonserinos.

- Hoje iremos aprender a poção de Atenção. 10 pontos para quem me disser qual a sua utilidade.

Ginny Weasley foi a única levantar a mão em toda classe. Pura sorte. Havia estudado na noite anterior, e estava mesmo precisando ganhar alguns pontos.

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? A senhorita Weasley sabe uma resposta. Espero que não esteja errada, se não tirarei 10 pontos da sua querida Grifinória. – Disse Snape visivelmente irritado por ninguém da Sonserina ter levantado a mão.

- Aumenta o nível da Atenção de quem ingerir, fazendo a pessoa ficar hiper-alerta. – respondeu Ginny tremendo.

- 10 pontos para Grifinória. – Disse Snape a contragosto. – Mas, infelizmente, tenho que tirá-los por não ter aberto o livro e tirados seus materiais, Srta. Weasley. – Disse sorrindo desdenhosamente.

Tendo aulas com Snape há cinco anos Gina tinha juízo suficiente para não discutir com o professor, mas a vontade era de matá-lo.

" _Era de se esperar, quando o Snape iria dar pontos para a Grifinória? E ainda sendo eu a aluna?...NUNCA" _

Lançando um olhar assassino a Snape, Ginny tirou seu material da mochila, um exemplar de 1001 Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, e juntamente com o livro havia um pedacinho de pergaminho amassado. Certificando-se de que não tinha ninguém olhando Ginny escondeu o pergaminho entre as folhas do livro enquanto colocava-o sobre suas pernas para começar a ler. Quem olhava para ela jurava que estava estudando, mas ela estava lendo,

" _Hoje. Mesma hora. Mesmo lugar." – M.Q.S._

Sufocou um sorrisinho. Era muito engraçado o jeito que ele havia assinado. Sempre usava o apelido que ela mais gostava. Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Sim, o inevitável aconteceu. Finalmente ela e Harry estavam namorando. Agora sentia na pele o que era ter metade da ala feminina de Hogwarts como inimiga. Ainda bem que estava adorando namorá-lo, senão já teria desistido há tempos. Harry era tão meigo. Tão corajoso e nobre. Tudo que ela sempre sonhou em um garoto.

Perdida em seus pensamentos não se tocou que toda a classe estava caminhando até os estoque de Snape pegando os ingredientes da poção e o assistente do Professor estava parado em suas costas com seu sorrisinho habitual.

- Lendo bilhetinhos, Weasel? – falou arrastado. – Você faz o tipinho de estudante dedicada... Quem diria...Você pensa em sair dapobrezadessa forma?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – Ginny disse colocando o bilhete em sua mochila, rezando para não estar corada.

Ela o empurrou e foi se juntar aos demais. Mas ele não iria deixá-la em paz tão fácil. Seguiu-a. A ruivinha cerrou os dentes e se preparou para uma enxurrada de insultos que viriam a seguir. Esse era o preço de ter mandado Malfoy calar a boca.

- Parece que o _cicatriz_ está ajudando os Weasleys a sair da miséria. – observou atrás dela. – Oh, espere, esse é o porquê de vocês estarem namorando? Quantos galeões ele está te pagando para beijá-lo?

- Eu não disse para você calar a boca? – respondeu irritada.

- Sim, mas a questão é, você acha que eu vou fazer algo que uma Weasel pobretona disse que era para eu fazer? – sorriu miseravelmente.

E ao sair murmurou para um sonserino que estava próximo ao armário de ingrediente. – Adicione um pouco mais do pó da raiz de _podalytifolia. _

"_Arght. Esse Malfoy estúpido. Parece que a assistência dele é fazer com que todos esses idiotas da sonserina façam poções perfeitas."_

Ginny pegou o que precisava e voltou para sua carteira com o pensamento nas nuvens.

"_Nada que Malfoy me disser irá me aborrecer. Exceto me chamar de Weasel. Como será que aquele loiro aguado ficou quando o transformaram em uma doninha? Deve ter ficado ridículo. Ah, eu daria tudo para ter visto a cara daquele idiota. Deve ter ficado horrível. Bem, isso não. Meio impossível dele ficar horrível. Virgínia Weasley, pelo amor de Merlin, estamos falando do Malfoy. Claro que ele ficou horrível. Ele é horrível. Desde quando você não acha o Malfoy horrível? Ohhmm.."_

Ginny terminou sua poção perfeitamente para aborrecer Malfoy. Ao entregá-lá, como não tinha o que reclamar ele começou a sussurrar algo que devia ser no mínimo um insulto e ela praticamente correu sem dar a mínima atenção.

"_Que milagre ele não ter namorada. Apesar de ser um estúpido até que é bonitinho"._

Foi deixar suas coisas no dormitório e seguiu para o Salão Principal, deixando todos aqueles pensamentos para trás. Agora o que mais queria era deliciar um bom jantar.

Sentou-se no lugar de sempre entre Harry e sua melhor amiga Isabelle Levy.

- Ah, olha ela aqui. – Disse Harry. – Não conte o que estávamos falando, ok Isabelle? – terminou sorrindo.

Ginny revirou os olhos e disse teatralmente:

- OK. Cicatriz. – numa voz tipicamente draconiana.

Harry sorriu gentilmente e pôs a mão sobre a dela. E ela sorriu, perguntando como havia sido o dia,totalmente perdidanaquele par de olhos verdes brilhando só para si.

- Foi normal. – e sussurrou – mas essa noite eu quero que seja inesquecível.

Ginny olhou para ele e disse chocada:

- Harry Potter! O senhor se comporte! – e continuou baixinho – Aguarde e confira.

E continuaram a rotineira discussão sobre os diretos trabalhistas dos elfos...

- Her-mi-o-nii – disse Rony de boca cheia. – Nós temos mesmo que importuná-los sobre o _fale_?

- Não é _fale – _Hermione disse pacientemente. – É F.A.L.E, como eu canso de te dizer. De qualquer maneira, você não está usando seu broche. Por quê? Ronald Weasley! Francamente, se você não se dispor a participar...

- Ninguém vai... – ele disse como se estivesse pedindo desculpas. – Eu perdi meu distintivo. Desculpe.

E depois desse breve momento o jantar terminou como sempre com discussão sobre quadribol e tarefas. Assim eles retornaram pro salão comunal.

Ginny olhava constantemente para o relógio. Os ponteiros pareciam estar sob algum feitiço paralisador.

- Ginny porquê você não para de olhar as horas? – perguntou Colin.

- Ah, nada. – Mentiu.- Eu só estou a fim de dormir cedo.

"_Maldita hora em que aceitei esta partida de xadrez"._

- São dez horas. – disse ele.

- Eu sei olhar as horas. – disse sorrindo. – Mas só irei sair depois que te vencer.

- Pois então você não vai dormir nada cedo. – disse marotamente – _Xeque-mate._

- Oh. Você me paga Crevvy. Mas você não perde por esperar. Amanhã quero revanche. Mas agora vou nanar. – e saiu dando um beijinho estalado na bochecha de Colin.

Foi para seu dormitório, deitou-se, e ficou olhando para o teto por um bom tempo, meio que agradecendo e meio que desapontada por não ter nenhum trabalho a fazer para se distrair.

Harry estava estudando Astronomia, ainda faltava algum tempo para meia-noite. Estava ansioso para ir ao seu lugar favorito em Hogwarts: A sexta sala do corredor à esquerda da estátua de Boris, o Amalucado. Seu lugar secreto. Os professores quase nunca patrulhavam aquela região. Era um bom lugar para conversar ou namorar.

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. 11:30. Hora de ir.

* * *

**N/T2:** _Genteee! Minha primeira tradução! Ehehehehe Eu sinceramente espero que vocês gostem muito.. putx..eu amei qud li essa fic...__pulinhos fofos...__  
Por favor dexem reviews..pra me dizer se vc´s estão realmente gostando, se eu devo continuar e talz.. bjok´s pra vc´s!_

**N/B1:** Aeeeee! Traduçãozinha básica, e eu voltando à ativa como beta da minha querida Cah! Tá um show isso aqui, hehe, e olhe que vocês ainda não leram o próximo capítulo, hein! E, como a Cah é má, ela não vai postar até haver muuuitas reviews, portanto comecemos a campanha: **mande uma review, faz bem a saúde:p**

_Ah, e leiam Quartos Separados, que é dela... é muito 10 e já ta no finzinho / Bjinhus_


	2. Beijos

**Beijos**

Ginny passou despercebidamente pelas poucas criaturas que ainda não haviam ido dormir, mas uma a notou bem.

- Para onde você está indo tão tarde? – disse Isabelle azeda.

Sem ter uma boa desculpa Ginny emendou:

- Bem eu, er, esqueci um livro na sala de feitiços. – Disse precipitadamente.

"Grande erro" - pensou ao ver a cara de sua amiga. Tarde demais.

- Oh! – Isabelle continuou cinicamente. – Bem, diga '_oi' _ao Harry e não esqueça de pegar o livro.

"Arght. Não sou boa com mentiras!" pensou Ginny seguindo cuidadosamente para não fazer barulhos e de repente já estava no corredor... contando as salas..

"_Uma, duas, três..."._

Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava um pouco adiantada. Teria alguns segundos para fazer alguma surpresa a Harry.

Pensando no que poderiainventar entrou desatenta em uma das portas à sua frente.

Os braços de Harry envolveram-na. Não era dessa vez que ele teria surpresas. Riu silenciosamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si e o beijou.

Decidimaneteo morenoestava diferente.

Algumas vezes ela tinha que por a mão dele em suas costas, e o beijo estava mudado, tão gentil e apaixonado.

Sentiu-se flutuar.

As borboletas finalmente apareceram.

Talvez ele estivesse mostrando seus reais sentimentos.

A ruivinha intensificou ocarinho demonstrando todo seu amor, tentando fazê-lo sentir que sempre estaria ao seu lado.

Depois de um tempo, deitaram-se no chão.

Abraçados.

Sem dizer uma única palavra.

Essa noite ele estava tão intenso.

A abraçava como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Tão inseguro.

Amedrontado.

Ginny estava realmente feliz por ele finalmente demonstrar sua fragilidade. Sua necessidade de estar perto dela.

Descansou a cabeça em seu peito, eouvindo-o respirar, seus corações começaram a bater sincronizados. Ela poderia passar a eternidade daquele jeito.

Então para completar a magia,sentiu-o aproximar-lhe boca em seu ouvido e murmurar:

- Eu te amo. – ele disse tão baixinho... ficou quietinha, ansiando a repetição que veio logo em seguida. - Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Os olhos de Ginny se encheram de lágrimas. Ela nunca esperou ouvir aquilo. E ele foi tão sincero. Tão romântico.

- Eu também te amo... Harry – sussurrou...

De repente sentiu os músculos dele enrijecerem.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Eu disse... Eu também te amo... Harry – repetiu confusa. – Do que você gostaria que eu te chamasse? Cicatriz, como a doninha aguada?

Imediatamente sentiu os braços deixarem suas costas, e sentiu um empurrão enquanto ele se levantava.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou preocupada, com medo de ter dito algo que pudesse machucá-lo. – O que está acontecendo?

- Weasel? – respondeu uma voz sarcástica e familiar.

* * *

**N/T**: pouxa pessoal, vc´s não thaum gostanu da minha tradução nhaum é:'( ..quase não recebi reviews.. gente..comenta! Não dói não! Façam uma tradutora feliz.. ehehehehehehehe.. 

Eu quase morri quando li esse cap..aff fikei ...saltitando! Viu como o Draco é fofo! Ai, queru ele pra mim! Hihihihihihihihi..Ele dizendo eu te amu..ai que meiguu (me derretendo toda)

Brigadim pra tds mundo que ta lendo! E deixando reviews.. e pra quem ta lendo e não ta deixand oreview..deixem de preguicinha...ehehehehe

**N/B:** noooossa, O que foi isso hein? Eu achando que era o Harry oo' hahaahah... Bom, acho que vocês também pensaram isso né? Então, vamos lá, campanha pelo mande uma review, faz bem a saúde:p Ah, e leiam Quartos Separados, da Cah, que é show! (já disse isso no outro cap...). Eu não sou a beta dela, mas foi por causa dela que nos conhecemos, então, eu tenho todo um carinho especial por ela.


	3. Captura

**Captura**

Ginny deu um pulo agarrando sua capa. Seus ouvidos só podiam estar enganados. Isso não estava acontecendo.

- _Lumus_ – disse a aquela voz, que não era a de Harry.

Um fio de luz se formou.

Os sentimentos se dividiam entre aborrecimento e medo. Draco Malfoy. Não podia ser. Ele com certeza iria matá-la. Podia jurar ao sentir seus olhos se cruzarem.

- Não! Não! Você ... er... quer dizer.. Era você.. er ... o tempo todo?.. Eu estava .. – disse gaguejando.

Eles se olharam com completo desgosto e ao mesmo tempo disseram:

- Que nojo...

Ginny sentiu seu estômago dar voltas, seu rosto avermelhou-se de raiva.

- Está me seguindo, Malfoy? As aulas de Poções não são tormento suficiente pra você? - gritou

- Não seja idiota Weasel. Se eu soubesse que era você a quem estava abraçando me lançaria um Avada Kedavra. Você me seguiu até aqui? Não minta Weasel. Será pior pra você. – olhou-a maliciosamente.

Ginny estava furiosa. Quem ele pensava que era pra pensar que ela o seguira até ali?

- Vá em frente se você quer se matar. Fará um bem para a humanidade! – Fuzilou. – E é lógico que eu não segui você. Ou você acha que eu queria ter uma série de amassos com uma _Doninha Albina_?

Malfoy abriu a porta furioso. Ginny foi atrás dele.

- E se você não me seguiu o que estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela.

Do lado de fora em frente a Malfoy estavam Harry Potter e Cho Chang, ambos com olhar confuso. Ninguém disse nada. E a pergunta já havia sido respondida claramente. Ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor.

Exceto Malfoy, que tinha uma necessidade constante de destilar seu veneno.

- Bem, bem, bem... Parece-me que tivemos uma pequena confusão esta noite.

Os olhos de Ginny encontraram os de Harry e ele pegou na sua mão.

- Mas, como? – Perguntou Cho ao lado de Malfoy. – Draco você não disse que queria me encontrar na 5o sala depois da estátua de Boris.

- Hum. – disse ele.

Por que Cho tinha que abrir essa boca? Não precisava dizer na maior que tinham um encontro. Apesar de já estar óbvio.

Quatro pares de olhos começaram a contar as portas. Harry respirou fundo e olhou muito feio para Cho. Desde os fiascos de "encontros" que tiveram, só guardara péssimas lembranças dela. Harry olhou para Malfoy e disse:

- Peça desculpas para Ginny. Agora!

Ginny sentiu uma onda de agradecimento.

- A culpa não foi minha. Ela já entrou me abraçando. – disse irritado. – E não me parece que eu tenha que pedir desculpas. Pois ela gostou muito! Não foi pequena? – disse sarcasticamente.

- Preciso te lembrar que você me abraçou de volta, _doninha_? – Exclamou indignada.

- O quê está acontecendo aqui? – Disse uma voz atrás de Ginny. – Quatro estudantes fora da cama em uma única noite. Isso é inconcebível.

Professora McGonagall estava irritadíssima.

- Potter, Malfoy. Eu esperava que vocês tivessem o mínimo de juízo, e aprendido isso em seu 1o ano. Vejo que vou precisar relembrá-los o quão agradável é a Floresta Proibida.

Um silêncio arrasador.

- Detenção. Todos vocês já para minha sala.

E saiu pisando duro. Eles a seguiram. Ao chegar na sala depois que todos entraram ela disse:

- A detenção de vocês será amanhã à noite com Filch. Na Floresta Proibida. Agora podem ir. Amanhã aviso o horário.

Quando eles já iam se retirando ela prosseguiu:

- Já ia me esquecendo, cem pontos a menos para cada um de vocês.

Ginny ficou paralisada. Seriam 200 pontos para Grifinória. Seus colegas iriam matá-la!

Harry deixou a sala como um furacão, sem ao menos olhá-la. Malfoy a empurrou em seguida. Então ela e Cho se olharam e cada uma seguiu uma direção.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal não viu Harry. Suspeitou que estivesse usando a Capa de Invisibilidade. Sempre fazia isso quando queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Subiu as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório.

Entrou tomando cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Deitou-se. Alguma coisa machucou suas costas, abafou um gritinho e tirou um livro de Transfigurações que estava lendo antes de ir ao encontro daquela noite. Jogou-o na mochila e tornou a se jogar na cama sem ao menos tirar os sapatos.

Não conseguia dormir. Beijou Malfoy. E o pior: TINHA GOSTADO! Se ela já havia odiado alguém, esse alguém era ELE! Como poderia tê-lo beijado? Eles não tinham nada a ver. Ele andava no castelo como se fosse o dono do mundo! Arrogante! Mas naquele beijo, ele parecia tão inseguro.

"_Ah, Merlin! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo! eu o confundi com o Harry. É isso, eu só o beijei porquê pensei que fosse o Harry. Mas como eu pude confundi-lo com o Harry? Eles são tão diferentes... Mas aquele Malfoy.. estava tão gentil, carinhoso.. Até melhor que o próprio Harry, Oh, o que eu estou pensando? Nunca poderia compará-los"_

Com sensação de culpa finalmente adormeceu.

Os olhos de Harry teimavam em não fechar. Sua mente trabalhava feito louca. Desde os "encontros desastrosos" do ano passado que ele não pensava nela, mas estremeceu só de lembrar o que acontecera há alguns minutos atrás. Não tinha como apagar da memória aquele beijo tão intenso e provocante. Ginny sempre era tão doce e calma. Como ele não notou a diferença entre as duas? A textura do cabelo, o cheiro, a cintura.. tudo era tão distinto. Será que era seu subconsciente? Será que sabia que era a Cho e por isso deixou continuar?

"_Não! Claro que não! Eu amo a Ginny, não a Cho!" _E tentou se convencer de que qualquer coisa que sentiu momentos atrás foi mero efeito psicológico. Finalmente adormeceu. Confuso e zangado com Malfoy por ter abraçado Ginny. Sem ao menos imaginar que eles fizeram coisas bem "piores".

Draco não tinha sono. No dia em que criara coragem de mostrar a Cho seus sentimentos, admitindo que a amava, acabou se declarando para a Weasel. Não tinha conseguido digerir que tinha mostrado àquela cabeça de fogo que podia ser vulnerável, gentil, tudo que escondera durante toda sua vida, muito bem diga se de passagem.

E o "pior" era que além de tudo ainda a tinha beijado. Um beijo doce e apaixonado. Algo imaculado que não era cabível de esquecimento. Cho nunca o havia beijado assim. Era sempre "gulosa". Talvez tivesse com ele apenas para causar raiva a Potter por tê-la deixado. Mas até agora ninguém sabia sobre eles dois. E depois disso é que não saberiam mesmo. E a Weasel, tão diferente. O que ela via naquele _Cicatriz? _

Então adormeceu sentindo-se envergonhado por ter ciúme do _Testa Rachada_.

Cho adormeceu ao deitar-se. Estava cansada de todos aqueles beijos.

* * *

_**N/T: bem..eu espero q vc´s estejam acompanhando e gostando:D .. Eu acho esse cap bem legal..(os pensamentos do Malfoy..são ótimos!)ehehehe.. minha parte favorita do cap! Ehehehehe.. E eu sinceramente espero uma enxurrada de reviews... Bjoks.. pra tds!**_

_**N/B: ok... esse cap vem mais é pra esclarecer a confusão... tudo bem que só deixa o povo mais confuso, mas tuuuuudo bem... E, o que foi isso da Cho? aff... ela não gosta de ninguém, tem que morrer! MORTE A CHO CHANG! hauahahahaahauahahaha  
Ok, sempre em frente com nossa campanha "mande uma review, faz bem à saúde!" AAAAAAAAHHH! corram ler Quartos Separados da Ginny... está no último cap! (e matem ela por mim por ter sido tão malvada no cap 10...¬¬' )  
Bjinhus **_


	4. Detenção

**Detenção**

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu-se deitada na cama ainda de sapatos.

A memória reativou e flashes da noite passada apareceram em sua mente. Malfoy-Beijos-Harry-Draco. Oh. Ela havia beijado Draco Malfoy. E ele havia correspondido. Mostrando-se tão doce. Mas só enquanto pensava que ela era outra pessoa, quando viu quem realmente beijava voltou a ser o idiota arrogante de sempre.

E o que ela queria? Que ele voltasse a beijá-la quando descobriu que ela era a Weasel?

"Ai que droga! Por que ainda estou pensando nisso!" – pensava enquanto levantava da cama e constatava que todas as suas colegas de quarto já haviam saído. Melhor assim.

"Como eu não percebi que não era o Harry? Porquê eu gostaria de beijá-lo de novo e de novo? Estou ficando maluca!"

Quando voltou de seus devaneios foi que constatou o quão tarde era. Se não voasse chegaria atrasada nas estufas. Hoje, seu primeiro tempo era Herbologia. Adeus café da manhã.

A aula simplesmente se arrastava. Ginny chegou atrasada. Ao entrar na estufa sua amiga Isabelle lhe lançou um olhar questionador, mas no mesmo instante um colega da Grifinória perguntou a professora o porquê de se estudar Mandrágoras, já que eles haviam visto no segundo ano. E a professora respondeu:

- Sim, estudamos. Mas agora iremos nos aprofundar mais.  
Soaria sinistro se não fosse a Professora Sprout quem tivesse falado.

Merlin parecia estar lhe dando bônus esses dias. Primeiro o fiasco de ontem e agora estudar mandrágoras. No mínimo ela deveria estar pagando todos os seus pecados juntos. Mas pelo menos havia algo de bom, ninguém podia incomodá-la com perguntas. As plantas não deixavam. Será que as pessoas já haviam reparado nas ampulhetas da Grifinória essa manhã? Será que já sabiam do que acontecera? Quando algum colega vinha em sua direção seu estômago dava nós de ansiedade. E se o assunto do café da manhã tivesse sido esse? Como ela, Harry, Cho e Malfoy haviam sido indisciplinados?

Não agüentava mais de tanta curiosidade.

Tudo foi esclarecido na hora do almoço. Malfoy não disse nada a ninguém. Lógico! Isso arruinaria sua reputação. Cho também não havia comentado nada, provavelmente porquê Malfoy devia te-la "advertido" de alguma forma.

Harry estava sentado no lugar de sempre, parecia cansado. Gina andou até lá, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Harry – chamou-o baixinho.

- Oi Gin – respondeu. Seus olhos estavam num tom verde escuro. Nunca os tinha visto assim.

- Por que você não veio tomar café? – ele questionou

Então estava tudo resolvido. Ele não queria falar sobre a noite passada. E não seria ela que traria o assunto de volta.

- Eu apaguei ontem. Muito cansada. Acordei super atrasada hoje, e como tinha que ir para as estufas não tive tempo. Não queria chegar atrasada. Tivemos mandrágoras hoje.

- Pobres quintanistas. – ele disse num sorriso quase que forçado.

E seus olhos de repente rumaram para a mesa da Corvinal.

Gina não viu, seus olhos castanhos estavam muito ocupados procurando uns cabelos platinados do outro lado do salão.

- Vocês estão tão quietinhos hoje. – disse Colin.

- Onw.. você sabe, fui dormir muito tarde ontem, quando subi após nossa partida de xadrez lembrei-me que tinha um teste de Estudos dos Trouxas hoje, então tive que estudar até tarde.

Harry sorriu para ela disfarçadamente.

- Sério? – perguntou Hermione entrando na conversa. – E sobre o que é a prova? Se você precisar de ajuda...

- É sobre rádios trouxas, como funcionam, a diferença entre eles e os nossos rádios. Não se preocupe Mione. Ontem estudei bastante.

Rony olhou para Harry de um jeito estranho e disse:

- Então Harry é por isso que você está com essa cara de sono. Ajudou a Ginny até tarde ontem foi?

- Não seja idiota Rony. Claro que não ajudei a Ginny. E simplesmente pelo fato que ela não me pediu. Porquê se tivesse eu o teria feito com o maior prazer. Estou cansado porquê fiquei fazendo dever ontem. Nossos professores parecem que querem nos matar. E ainda tem os treinos de Quadribol. Tudo isso deixa qualquer um enfadado.

- Você tem razão Harry. Desculpe. E olha que a Angelina nem começou a marcar os treinos consecutivos ainda. Ela disse que nós vamos ter vários antes do jogo contra a Sonserina.

E assim iniciaram uma discussão sobre Quadribol. Ginny deixou de prestar atenção na conversa. Não porque não gostasse de Quadribol, mas sim porque um par de olhos cinzas não saiam de sua direção. Ela olhou de volta. Se encararam por alguns segundos.

"Provavelmente esta pensando se eu contei a alguém sobre o beijo. Como se eu fosse gostar que alguém soubesse."

- Quer jogar xadrez hoje? – perguntou Colin a tirando dos seus devaneios.

- Claro. Se prepare para o massacre. – disse Ginny sorrindo.

- É você quem deve se preparar pra perder. – sorriu Colin se virando pra falar com Parvati que estava ao seu lado.

- Você não pode jogar xadrez hoje. – murmurou Harry em seu ouvido. – McGonagall me disse que temos detenção hoje às 10 horas.

- Droga. Já havia me esquecido disso. – disse Ginny visivelmente chateada.

- E pior, parece que vamos para a Floresta Proibida. Tenho que ir. Vejo você mais tarde – e saiu dando um rápido beijo na testa de Ginny.

"Ah, além de tudo de ruim agora vou ter que ir para a Floresta Proibida. Merlin, com certeza devo ter puxado suas barbas."

Ao contrario da manhã, a tarde passou voando, e a noite na velocidade da luz. Quando deu por si, já estava indo ao encontro dos outros para cumprir a detenção.

Ao chegar na sala de Filch estavam todos lá, exceto ele que chegou minutos depois.

- Vamos seus pilantrinhas! – disse sorridente. – Minha vontade era prender vocês no calabouço de ponta a cabeça. Mas a Professora não deixou. O que não deixa de ser uma pena. Mas mesmo assim ainda ficarei gratificado de algum de vocês for comido vivo lá naquela floresta.

- Vão ter que colher alguns cogumelos venenosos para Professora Sprout. E hoje não terão aquele grandalhão de escudo. Irão sozinhos. Divididos em pares. Esses dois de cabelos estranhos vão juntos. – disse apontando para Ginny e Draco. – E vocês dois também. – disse referindo-se a Cho e Harry.

- O que estão esperando seus desordeiros?

"Ah não! Isso aí já é demais. Alem de ter que entrar na Floresta, vou fazer isso sozinha? Porquê, convenhamos, Malfoy e nada é a mesma coisa."

- Lumus . – Disseram juntos, e começaram a andar. Ginny direcionou a luz para o chão e iniciou a busca dos cogumelos. O quanto mais rápido terminasse melhor seria.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem. Por incrível que pareça Malfoy não disse absolutamente nada.

- Me dá a cesta. – disse Malfoy

- Para quê?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Por que achei alguns cogumelos estúpidos. Por que mais seria? – disse ele jogando os cogumelos na cesta quando Ginny se virou para ouvi-lo.

- Tenha cuidado. – disse sem se conter.

- Por que eu ouviria você Wheeze? – disse alfinetando.

- Por que eu posso contar... – mas parou.

Estavam sozinhos em plena Floresta. Não era sensato provocá-lo. Não brincaria com os sentimentos de Malfoy, apesar de ele merecer. E ele já demonstrava bastante raiva.

Evitando os olhos dele ela ajoelhou-se e começou a colher cuidadosamente alguns cogumelos e gentilmente colocou-os na cesta. Ouviu um suspiro irritado.

- O que foi? – disse após ouvir o suspiro.

- Você poderia se apressar? – ele disse. – Só coloque na cesta. Caso você tenha esquecido não estamos em pleno salão comunal da grifinória. E eu gostaria de sair logo daqui.

Ginny intencionalmente começou a arrumar os cogumelos na cesta.

- Estou tendo cuidado. Apenas isso. E sei muito bem onde estamos. E melhor ainda, sei com quem estou.

Ela sentiu uma onda de calor. Olhou para Malfoy, a raiva emanava de seus olhos. Com certeza ele a espancaria se pudesse. Mas ela não conseguia bloquear seus sentimentos. Tudo que viveram na noite passada voltava a tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Implorava para sua mente tirar aquelas imagens de sua cabeça, mas ela simplesmente se recusava.

Malfoy ajoelhou-se na sua frente, ao lado dos cogumelos. Começou a colhe-los e colocando suavemente na cesta.

Ginny ficou estarrecida.

Por que Malfoy estava fazendo isso? Por que ele não voltava a ser o arrogante, estúpido, idiota Malfoy de sempre?

Ela não tinha mais medo dele. Descobriu que ele tinha um lado humano. Mas por que isso foi acontecer justamente com ela?

"O que eu estou fazendo? Por Slytherin! Essa Weasley deve ter me lançado algum feitiço."

Mas simplesmente não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dela. Aquela pele alva, olhos cor de caramelo. Ela era tão bonita. Tão frágil. Tinha uma imensa vontade de protegê-la.

Não conseguira esquecer aquele beijo angelical. As mãozinhas dela tocando sua nuca. Mas ela pensava que ele era o Potter. Aquele Maldito Cicatriz.

Parou de colher os cogumelos e a olhou. A única coisa que queria era tocá-la.

Abandonando completamente sua razão,e seus sentidos, A beijou.

Agora tendo plena consciência que estava beijando uma Weasley.

* * *

******N/T: Aiii genteee! Que beijo lindooo! Ai ai... Que fofix! Eu queria tanto o Draco pla mim.. eehehhehehehe.. Valeu a pena esperar, não valeu? Esse cap ficou perfect! Obrigadinha por tdas as reviews! E continuem acompanhando! Espero que vc´s estejam gostandu da tradução! **

******N/B: aham! Sabia! E houve um beijo! Aiai... Draco lindo maravilhoso... E então, o que será que houve? Será que ela vai deixar? Vai bater nele? Vai ter uma nc? São taaantas perguntas... ' O que importa é que teve action e que ta muito bom esse cap... Claro, sem Harry quatro olhos e sem Cho tem que morrer, o cap fica perfeito:D**

******Continuamos com a campanha "Deixe uma review, faz bem à saúde!" e continuo com a campanha por Leiam Quartos Separados, ok? **

******Bjinhus**


	5. Surpresa nada boa

**Surpresa**

Ginny se aproximou mais, para poder sentir seus corpos unidos. Colocou as mãos em torno do pescoço do loiro, aproveitando cada sensação que aquele beijo podia proporcionar. Ela não podia parar de beijá-lo. Não queria fugir do sentimento que exaltava dentro dela.

De repente imagem de Harry apareceu em sua mente. O que ela estava fazendo? Estava machucando alguém que realmente se importava com ela. Não podia continuar com aquilo. Separou sua boca da dele num ímpeto de consciência.

_(N/T:Que idiota! Eu nunca perderia a oportunity!)_

-Desculpe.- Draco sussurrou, ainda com os braços em torno das costas de Ginny.

-Desculpa mesmo.– disse ele desajeitado, como se não fosse do seu perfil pedir desculpas.

Não sabendo porque ele estava se desculpando, Ginny disse:

-Tudo bem. Draco. Eu sei. Eu sei.

"Oh Merlin, eu o chamei de Draco? O que estou fazendo?"

Malfoy não sabia o que ela estava dizendo. O que ela sabia, afinal?

- Por que você me beijou? – quis saber.

Ginny não tinha resposta. Não tinha um motivo definido. Resolveu dizer a verdade.

- Na verdade, foi você quem me beijou. Mas não tive um motivo lógico para corresponder. Eu apenas quis muito.

_(N/B: que lindo! Eu também ia querer muuuuuuito!)_

Ele ficou calado. Ginny puxou-o para si e se aninhou em seu peito.

-Você não precisa ser desse jeito – murmurou aproximando sua boca no ouvido dele, e mergulhou os olhos no céu para admirar a beleza da lua prateada encadeando a escuridão.

Draco fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro que emanava de Ginny. Ela foi a primeira pessoa a quem ele beijou porque realmente quis. Sem nenhum interesse. Sem nenhuma malicia. E ele sabia que ela estava sendo sincera também. Não importava que ela era uma Weasley. Nunca se sentira assim com garota nenhuma. Quando estavam juntos não ligava se fosse pobre, amante de trouxas, cabelo de fogo, nada disso tinha importância. Apenas as ondas elétricas que dispersavam do corpo dela puxando-o como um imã.

Ginny sentiu se abraçada por ele. Batimentos acelerados. Fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento, banindo tudo que a fizesse se sentir culpada.

Draco de repente abriu os olhos e sussurrou: -Virginia. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele lhe chamou pelo nome. Na verdade não sabia nem como ele sabia seu primeiro nome. E a empurrou com certa relutância. Brigando com seus braços que não a queriam longe. Olhou profundamente nos olhos dela. - Não podemos fazer isso. – disse rapidamente. 

- Por que não? - ela perguntou suavemente.

- Por várias coisas. Você tem um namorado e a gente é tão diferente. Você é uma Weasley! - ele disse tirando as mãos das costas dela. Se punindo mentalmente por ter se afastado.

Ela ficou quieta por um momento.

-Posso te perguntar algo? – disparou.

Passaram por seus olhos um brilho escuro e ela pôs-se de pé.

- Se eu disser que não vai adiantar de alguma coisa? - ele respondeu.

Ginny ignorou a resposta.

- Por que você me beijou?

- Eu não sei. Talvez porque você nunca recusa meus beijos. - Respondeu sinceramente.

- Não esteja tão certo - ela disse.

Se sentia estúpida. Ela pensando que aquilo havia significado algo mais para ele. Mas afinal estavam falando de Malfoy. Como ela poderia pensar algo de bom vindo dele?

- Não é bem isso que você está pensando! Bem, é o que você está pensando, mas eu quis dizer que você é a única pessoa que faz com que eu...

Ela não deixou que ele continuasse.

- Queria beijar?

- É... isso...- Respondeu se sentindo estúpido por admitir.

- Ah Malfoy, você é um cretino convencido. 

- Você não achava isso há alguns minutos atrás.

Viu a raiva brilhar nos olhos de Ginny.

- Hey, calma. Eu só quis dizer que você é a única que me beija sem querer nada em troca. Me beija apenas porque quer me beijar. Não me beija por eu ser Draco Malfoy.

- Você se sente demais. Você acha por acaso que eu não seria capaz de resistir a você ?

_(N/B: EU NÃO! Rss)_

- Quer parar? Eu só quis dizer que você é a única menina que eu beijei porque eu quis beijar. Unicamente por ansiar seu toque. Seus lábios. Só isso.

- Ok. -disse finalmente.

Acreditava nele. Nem sabia por que estava tentando discutir.

" E agora?" pensou.

- E agora? - ele falou. Como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

- Draco? - ela disse suavemente. - A gente pode falar sobre isso depois? Eu realmente tenho algumas coisas pendentes que gostaria de resolver. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu também não gosto de beijar você. Porque eu gosto muito.

Draco ficou irritado. Não gostava de ser deixado em segundo plano. Por que ela não falava logo com o ridículo do Potter. Por que tinha que ser amanhã quando poderia tudo ser esclarecido hoje? Mas não havia sido ele quem disse que eles não podiam continuar assim? Que crise de consciência foi aquela? Não estava se reconhecendo.

- Vou te levar pro seu amado Potter.

Ao ver a cara de chateado e o jeito como ele falou não pode resistir, o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo profundamente apaixonado que o estarrecido.

-Tudo bem. - disse incapaz de se controlar.

Aquela Weasley já o estava dominando.

(_N/T:vocês consegue imaginar DM sendo dominado? Eu não consigo) (N/B:eu até consigo... ele é tão lindo )_

"Meu Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou jogando fora meu namoro com o Harry por causa do Malfoy? Eu só posso estar embriagada. Sinceramente devo ter virado uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo num gole só. Só pode. Merlin, estamos falando do Malfoy? Daquele garoto mesquinho, birrento, mimado, loiro, lindo, grosso, sarcástico, gostoso, sexy. Por acaso eu puxei-lhe a barba em outra vida, Merlin? Por que está me colocando numa situação dessas? Por quê? Malfoy é a pessoa mais inconstante que eu já conheci. No mínimo um bipolar. Merlin, por favor me dê uma luz. Se ele de repente amanhã fingir que nem me conhece? O que eu faço? Será que esse é o Malfoy de verdade ou será que é aquela sua parte que eu conheci no corredor do Boris?"

Continuavam andando. Draco estava calado. Sem insultos. Sem sarcasmo. Algo que ela deveria estranhar. Mas de repente ouviu algo familiar. Uma risada. Ela conhecia aquela risada. E não era a de desdém vinda de Malfoy.

- Oh, Harry. Você é demais!- disse Cho melosa.

E ele respondeu de uma forma que fez Ginny querer vomitar.

- Eu não sou o único aqui, minha linda,você não lembra do ano passado? O quão maravilhosa você era! – disse apaixonadamente.

- Ahm, mas ano passado foi ano passado – retorquiu Cho

(_N/T:Oh, que conclusão brilhante ela teve. Sinceramente como ela pôde ter ido pra Corvinal?) (N/B: concordo, ela é muuuuuito burra e tonta ¬¬')_

- É. Foi. Mas eu gostaria de me desculpar. Não fui justo com você. Desculpa. De verdade. - Ele disse.

Ginny chegou mais perto para poder ouvir o sussurro de Cho:

- Eu sei de algo que você pode fazer que talvez eu desculpe.

Dois corpos distantes se transformaram em um. Ginny esperava que Harry dissesse não. Que ele tinha uma namorada. Que a amava. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele não disse nada.

Draco a olhou. Ela estava ficando vermelha, da mesma forma que o Weasley ficava quando ele o insultava. Sabia o que poderia acontecer. Ginny pegou a varinha espremendo-a entre os dedos. Apontado para o casal. Então ele segurou-lhe a mão e disse:

- Nós estávamos fazendo a mesma coisa minutos atrás.

Colocou sua mão nas costas e deu uma picadinha para ela fazendo com que o acompanhasse.

(_N/T: aii que sexy!)_

- O que temos aqui? - disse desdenhosamente. - Parece que tivemos outra confusão hoje? Uma "infeliz" confusão? Não é? – continuou.

Harry largou Cho rapidamente.

- Malfoy? - disse engasgado. - O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Não sei se você lembra Potter, capaz da Chang ter sugado seu cérebro, ela é boa nisso, mas, eu estou cumprindo uma detenção. E quem deveria perguntar o que vocês dois estavam fazendo éramos nós. – disse apontando para Ginny. - Mas eu sei muito bem o que era e garanto que ela também. Não é Virginia? – frisou bem o nome dela para irritar Potter.

Ginny estava sem palavras.

- O que você fez com a Ginny, doninha? – perguntou Harry raivoso ao ver sua namorada sendo chamado pelo primeiro nome por Malfoy.

- Eu acho que a pergunta mais pertinente aqui é: O que você fez a **"Ginny"**, sua namorada?

Aquele nome soava estranho vindo da boca de Malfoy.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes até conseguir produzir algum som.

- G-Ginny. Posso falar com você?

- Sou toda ouvidos. - respondeu não se movendo.

- A sós?

- Eu estou bem aonde estou. - Disse sem emoção.

- Bem eu não. A sós por favor? – Insistiu.

- Você me parecia muito bem por aqui há alguns momentos atrás. E o que você quer afinal? Romper? Se desculpar? Os dois? Me convidar para um passeio em Hogsmeade? Eu não quero ouvir nada que venha de você. Para mim tudo já está bastante claro. - disse.

Harry estava preocupado. O que Ginny estava fazendo com Malfoy? Por que voltou tão estranha? Provavelmente ela só estava tentando ignorar os insulto enquanto ele estava beijando outra garota. Mas por que ela estava sendo grosseira? Ela não era assim. Não poderia tratá-lo dessa forma.

Iria deixá-la sozinha com o Malfoy para ver como se comportaria.

- Eu acho que colhemos cogumelos suficientes Cho. Vamos? - disse olhando para face raivosamente bela de Ginny.

- Estou surpreso que vocês ainda tenham encontrado para catar cogumelos quando parecia que vocês estavam bem mais ocupados se agarrando por aí. - disse Malfoy sarcasticamente.

- Isso não é verdade. Pelo menos não para nós. Além de tudo vocês dois voltaram tão íntimos. – respondeu Harry querendo reverter o jogo.

- Ótimo! Por que não gritamos e ficamos aqui esperando as criaturas das trevas virem e nos atacar de uma vez? - Ginny se intrometeu irritada.

Não era hora de brigas infantis. Estavam em plena Floresta Proibida.

- Pois é. Por que continuar gritando quando feitiços são bem mais rápidos? – disse Harry apontando sua varinha para Malfoy.

- Você por acaso está querendo duelar? Não posso acreditar. Como pode o "queridinho" de Dumbledore amaldiçoar outro estudante? É totalmente ao contrário do seu nobre, bravo, caráter de Grifinório, amaldiçoar alguém indefeso. – Disse desdenhosamente, enquanto puxava a própria varinha.

- Então não imagine. Veja – sibilou Harry.

* * *

**N/B: **Aeeee, mais um cap... lindo e maravilhoso, vocês não acharam? O draco e a ginny se agarrando, ele sendo 'compreensivo' quando ela viu aqueles dois idiotas juntos... aff... ainda bem que ela não perdeu a oportunidade com o Draco...

Continuamos com a campanha "Deixe uma review, faz bem à saúde!" e continuo com a campanha por Leiam Quartos Separados, ok? Ela já acabou, está completa, para aqueles que não lêem fics incompletas... (ok,se não lessem não estariam por aqui né? Hauahahaha, conclusão quase tão lógica quanto a da Cho aí mais pra cima ¬¬')

Bjinhus

**N/T: **Nhaa.. espero que vocês tenha curtido o cap! Ahm, muito fofo eles se agarrando no começo! Ehehehehehehe .. E a Ginny seria muito besta se não tivesse aproveitado!

**.. NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR REVIEWS.. :)**


	6. Feitiço do Amor

**Feitiço do Amor**

**

* * *

**

_( um tituluzinho meio chumbrega, mas desculpe minha imaginação não tava das melhores para adaptações!)

* * *

_

- "Expelliarmus" – disse Cho.

Nem Harry, nem Malfoy tiveram o prazer de lançar o primeiro feitiço.

E três varinhas foram diretamente parar em sua mão. Ela sorriu falsamente para Harry. Depois de devolver o sorriso, ele olhou feio para Malfoy. Ela apontou as quatro varinhas na direção do Grifinório. Ginny e Draco ficaram só olhando. Agora apenas Cho estava armada. Ginny ficou aterrorizada quando se deu conta do que ela poderia fazer contra eles.

Isso não era nada bom. A garota tinha ficado meio rebelde desde quando Harry tinha terminado o namoro com ela. Pôs inúmeros piercings, muito mais que todos os de Gui juntos, algumas tatuagens, e estava com sérios distúrbios comportamentais. Suas atitudes já haviam lhe gerado incontáveis detenções, e ela não parecia se incomodar muito com isso. Algumas pessoas começaram a se afastar dela, tinham medo dessas suas loucuras. E outras, como Harry, se aproximaram ainda mais.

Verdade seja dita. Ele sempre gostou de desafios. E depois dessa mudança radical de Cho, com certeza ele ficou mexido. Ginny sabia que ele até tinha gostado dela, já que ela sempre esteve presente, sempre foi carinhosa, atenciosa, amiga, mas agora tinha certeza que tudo entre eles não havia passado de carência. Depois de todas aquelas árduas perdas que o menino sofreu, inclusive a última, de Sírius, no Ministério da Magia, tinham tido uma influência considerável para o envolvimento dos dois. E isso a deixava ainda mais magoada. Apesar de ter se agarrado com o Malfoy, ela sempre soube o que sentia por Harry. Entretanto, estava começando a achar que tudo não havia passado de ilusão.

- Então quer dizer que não fomos apenas nós dois que andamos pulando a cerca, Harry querido. – ela disse, olhando para Draco. Ela podia ver o cabelo dele bagunçado por mãos, como ela já fizera várias vezes, e seus lábios bastante vermelhos, como se tivesse acabado de receber um beijo.

Então ele preferiu aquela Weasleyzinha à ela. O que os garotos viam naquela cabelo de fogo?

Ninguém disse nada. Apenas olhavam preocupados para as varinhas. Cho fez um movimento rápido com a mão e eles pularam de medo. Ela riu diabolicamente, satisfazendo-se com seu poder.

- Harryzinho me desculpe, mas...

- Não faça isso. Por favor. – Ginny pediu. – Deixe que eu mesma amaldiçoe esse cretino.

Draco e Harry olharam-na preocupados. Harry principalmente, esperando que ela estivesse apenas tentando ganhar tempo.

Cho parou de repente. Os olhos faiscando de raiva.

"Estúpida Weasley. Ela pensa que eu sou idiota! Acho que esqueceu que eu sou uma Corvinal."

- "Desiderous" – disse apontando a varinha diretamente para o coração de Harry. Quatro feixes de luz finos dispararam momentaneamente da ponta das quatro varinhas iluminando a escuridão da Floresta, atingindo Harry.

- O que você fez comigo? – Harry perguntou exasperado.

- Não se preocupe, querido. É apenas um antigo feitiço de amor. Nada irá lhe fazer mal, já que estamos apaixonados, não é mesmo, honey? Apenas para me certificar de que você não encostará nem mais um dedo nessa Weasleyzinha.

"_Oh Merlin, Cho é tão doce, meiga e Linda! Esses seus olhos, sua pele, como eu gostaria de tê-la comigo agora!" pensou Harry _

Ginny ficou sem fala_.. "Ah, se eu soubesse desse feitiço o teria usado tempos atrás.."_ pensou diabolicamente..

**(n/t: eu também querida! Eu também!) (n/b: eu usava no Draquinho... ele ta tão quieto... /)**

- Weasleyzinha, sinto informá-la, mas você não tem mais namorado. Ele acabou de se apaixonar por mim – disse com um sorriso transtornado.

- Sério? Que bom! Por que eu estava prestes chutá-lo.

Draco assistiu a tudo em silêncio absoluto. Duas garotas brigando pelo Cicatriz já era demais para seu estômago. Garotas são incompreensíveis. E estúpidas.

- Draco – Ginny murmurou ao captar seu desprezo.  
- Sim? – Ele respondeu de repente furioso.

Ginny ia dizer algo para acalmá-lo. Será que ele estava com ciúmes? Será que gostava de Cho mesmo? E estava irritado por ela ter preferido Harry? Que Malfoy estúpido. Achou melhor fazer alguma coisa, não ia agüentar ver Malfoy se maldizendo por ter acabado de perder sua "doce e meiga" namorada. Afinal, tinham que sair dali.

- Olha, está perto de meia-noite. – virou-se para Cho. - Por que não resolvemos nossos problemas sentimentais amanhã? Você já tem o Harry mesmo. É perigoso ficar aqui. Devolva nossas varinhas, ninguém vai atacá-la. Prometo.

- Fale apenas por você, Virginia. – Draco disse crispando os lábios. – Mas eu realmente não estou com vontade de te amaldiçoar hoje Chang, quem sabe amanhã. Hoje não. Estou muito enojado com esse seu show.

Harry não disse nada. Apenas admirava Cho abobalhado.

- E eu duvido que o Cicatriz irá fazer algo contra você! Olha a cara dele de bobo apaixonado. Por que você não devolve logo nossas varinhas? – disse irritado.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela. – Mas Harry não é o único aqui que está com cara de apaixonado, Malfoy. – conclui devolvendo as varinhas para os seus respectivos donos.

Draco e Ginny rolaram os olhos simultaneamente, como se houvessem combinado. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Ginny pegou sua cesta de cogumelos e começou a andar em direção ao Castelo com Draco em seus calcanhares.

**(n/t: ficou muito linda essa frase..até palexe que ele é um cachorrinho!) (n/b: aff... ele não é um cachorrinho! Ele deve estar furioso! Rss)**

- Que garota detestável. Não sei como alguém consegue ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ela. – disse olhado diretamente para um par de olhos prateados que a encaravam. – Sem querer ofender Malfoy.

- Enciumada Weasley? Querendo seu Pottinho de volta? – disse antes de poder controlar a si mesmo.

**(N/T: eu nunca imaginei o Malfoy perdendo seu auto-controle mas tudo bem…A não ser naquelas horas.. auhauah cah maléficamente pervertida )** **(n/b:Crianças, não leiam o que a nossa tradutora diz... ela tem a mente suja demais... )**

- Não. Não quero ninguém de volta. Mas eu acredito que qualquer pessoa merece algo melhor que ela, sem contar que eu acho que devemos ter o direito de escolher a quem amar.

- Eu concordo. Então me prometa uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Você nunca vai me jogar um feitiço daquele. Eu odiaria ficar com aquela cara de babaca igual a do Potter.

- Como você sabe que eu já não o fiz? – ela alfinetou.

Draco parou e olhou de uma forma estranha. Ela esperava que fosse apenas o sarcasmo habitual.

- Eu estou certo que não estou enfeitiçado, Virginia. Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, e tenho completo domínio das minhas atitudes. E acredite, eu saberia se tivesse enfeitiçado.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Então apenas aproximou seus lábios do dele, e roçou bem levinho.

Ela definitivamente não sabia porque estava tomando aquele tipo de atitude. Com Harry ela sempre sabia as respostas, e Malfoy a deixava completamente perdida. Os dois eram incomparáveis. Ela precisava parar de compará-los. E sem contar que ela e Malfoy não tinham nada, apenas estavam curtindo os momentos que a vida lhe proporcionavam.

**(n/t: pq a vida não me proporciona esse tipo de momento/) (n/b: acho que a ginny deveria deixar o Draco compartilhar esses tipos de momentos com a gente tb...)**

Draco não disse mais nada. Apenas ficou parado contemplando-a enquanto ela voltava a andar. Ele a acompanhou em silêncio.

Entregaram a cesta com os cogumelos a Filch e foram em direção ao Castelo ainda em silêncio. Chegaram na escada, cada um tomaria um caminho diferente.

- Boa Noite, Draco. – ela disse suavemente, esperando ele decidir se existiria ou não um beijo de boa noite.

- Boa Noite, Virginia. – ele respondeu.

"Malfoy estúpido, convencido. Se ele não faz nada, eu faço!" pensou.

Deu um passo rápido até ele, e ficando nas pontas dos pés deu-lhe um selinho bem rápido, deixando-o surpreso. Não dando tempo para nenhuma reação correu em direção a torre da Grifinória.

Draco tocou os lábios. Já sentindo saudades. "Talvez a Weasley realmente tenha me lançado um feitiço do amor."

Ginny sorriu. Apesar de odiar aquela Chang nojenta, teria de agradecê-la. Agora não precisaria terminar com Harry, já tinham feito isso por ela. Era só curtir aquele loiro maravilhoso que Merlin colocara em sua vida.

**(n/t: tá, assumo, esse negocio de loiro maravilhoso.. foi invenção minha..mas eu tô certa não tô? Auhauahaua)**

Estava um pouco preocupada com Harry. Apesar de ele ser um idiota no âmbito sentimental, ele é um cara legal. E um bom amigo. E não merecia isso. Se bem que ele sempre quis estar nos braços da Chang, então esse feitiço foi apenas um favor.

Distraída em seus pensamentos Ginny bateu em algo. Ou melhor em alguém.

- Isabelle? – sussurrou assustada.

Ginny havia acabado de entrar no salão comunal . Estava vazio. Exceto por uma pessoa.

- O que você está fazendo acordada essa hora? – questionou a amiga.

- Eu não sabia onde você estava. Fiquei preocupada. E decidi te procurar. Então, o que eu achei? Virginia Weasley, no maior "pega" com Draco Malfoy! Possivelmente a noite todinha. E euzinha, sem dormir, preocupada com minha amiga, e ela no maior bem bom, e eu aqui sem saber de nada! Muy amiga você é.

Isabelle colocou rapidamente a mão na boca, como para se calar ao ver Harry parado no retrato. Olhou para Ginny aterrorizada.

- Notícias antigas Isabelle. – disse passando pelas duas com uma cara de romântico inveterado.

- Ok, vou te explicar tudo. – disse olhando para a amiga que estava horrorizada.

- Noite passada, quando fui me encontrar com o Harry, ocorreu um pequeno deslize, ao invés dele estar na sala, quem estava era o Draco. E no lugar do Harry se encontrar comigo, ele se encontrou com a Chang. Então, houve uma pequena confusão e a McGonagall nos pegou e deu-nos detenção. Que cumprimos hoje na Floresta Proibida. No meio da detenção, Draco me beijou, eu adorei, mas fiquei com um peso na consciência por causa do Harry, então fui atrás dele para poder esclarecer tudo, mas quando cheguei lá, ele tava nos amassos com a Chag, então ele o Draco iam começar a duelar, a Chang impediu, tomou as nossas varinhas, lançou um feitiço do amor no Harry, nós terminamos, o que na verdade era o que eu queria fazer. Belle, eu estou completamente arriada pelo Malfoy.

**(n/t: arriada ** **caída, interessada, pagando pau. Essas coisas!)** **(n/b: Viram gente, Cah tbm é cultura! ahahaha)**

- Acabou? – Isabelle perguntou boquiaberta.

- Sim.

- Meu Merlin. Que loucura Gin! Sem palavras. Mas você tem certeza que o Malfoy, não te lançou algum feitiço? Sei lá. Não confio nele. E vocês dois juntos é realmente algo muito estranho. Não me leve a mal.

- Certeza absoluta. Isso é porque você não o conhece. Ele é tão fofo. – suspirou.

- Gin, eu não acredito! Malfoy fofo? Realmente acho que você não está muito normal. Você não pode estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy! Por Grifindor!. Amiga, tenha cuidado. Ele pode estar apenas usando você. Ele não é lá muito confiável.

- Ele não está fazendo isso. Eu sei. Eu sinto. E não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar.

- Tudo bem então. Você sabe o que faz.

- Sei. E obrigada por se preocupar, mas eu estou bem. Vou dormir agora. Estou cansada. Você vem?

Isabelle acenou com a cabeça e subiram para o dormitório feminino do sexto ano.

Ginny desejou boa noite a amiga, fechou seu cortinado. Mas o sono estava longe de vir. O que Isabelle dissera estava impregnado em sua cabeça. Será que Draco estava querendo apenas usá-la? Ele era tão delicado, gentil. Será que estava apenas fingindo? Não importava. Só tinha uma certeza: ele desejou aqueles beijos tanto quanto ela. E se ele estava brincando? Não havia nenhum problema, ela brincaria também.

* * *

**N/T:** Pessoal, esse cap demorou a sair pq a pobre tradutora estava num inferno astral! 

Imaginem só: **Provas, provas e mais provas!**

Qualquer pessoa fica louca com este tipo de desconsideração dessas instituições de ensino que colocam

**Provas **sobre **provas** sem dar um mísero tempo pro **tico e teco (e os defensores da lei..auhauahauha)**... Coitados!

Mas .. provavelmente não vou demorar mais a postar!

Continuem lendo! E please.. reviews né?

Não dói gente.. e faz a pobre tradutora feliz..

Obrigada..

Obs: minha beta..coitada..continua num inferno astral chamado: **monografia!**

Então, esse cap foi visto pela **RaFiNhA** ... e minha cenorinha linda..que fez esse favorzinho! (obrigada linda!)

Daí minha betinha linduxa resolveu me mandar tbm..ai ficou melhor..pq foi visto pelas duas..:):)

Curtam.. e participem da campanha: **FTFDSR**

**Faça Tradutora Feliz Deixando Sua Review!**


	7. Dragões e Leões

**Dragões e Leões**

Ginny acordou na manhã seguinte exasperada. A única imagem que pairava em sua mente era loira de olhos cinzas. Simplesmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Seu estômago dava voltas. Uma confusão só. Sua vida sempre calma, um tanto quanto pacata e agora acontecia isso. Sonhar com Malfoy.

Se vestiu calmamente e correu para tomar seu café.

- Que foi Ginny? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está com uma cara! – perguntou Isabelle enquanto Ginny se sentava próxima a ela.

- Nada. – Disse seca. - Só tive uma noite ruim. Nada demais. Mas está tão na cara assim? – quis saber.  
"Noite ruim? Merlin, onde estou com a cabeça? Aquilo estava longe de ser uma noite ruim."

**(N/T: hum, Ginny Danadinha! Danada nada... esperta! rss)**

- Eu imagino quão ruim foi sua noite. Até porquê ter esses "probleminhas" que você tem é algo que eu realmente não queria ter. – sorriu cinicamente.

- Ah, e que tipo de "probleminhas" seriam esses?

- Hum, do tipo Dragão e Leãozinho?

Imediatamente duas cabeças viraram para olhá-las. Uma era de Colin, e a outra era de um garoto do quinto ano que se chamava Doug, justamente um dos garotos por quem ela teve uma quedinha antes de estar namorando Harry, ou melhor, de ter namorado Harry. Automaticamente olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e Cho a vigiava.

- Dragões e Leões? – Doug repetiu olhando-as como se fossem lunáticas.

- Dragões e Leões, sim. – confirmou Colin marotamente, entendendo a jogada. – E como poderíamos ajudá-las?

- O que você faria se tivesse uma amiga completamente insana que … - Isabelle começou.

- Que estivesse a ponto de contar seus segredos? – cortou Ginny interrompendo a amiga com um olhar feio.

Isabelle rolou os olhos e continuou:

- Na verdade, uma amiga completamente insana que não tenha a menor fé na habilidade de sua amiga de manter a boca fechada - sorriu de forma travessa - embora essa amiga completamente insana pareça não ter nenhum problema em manter sua própria boca fechada, especialmente tarde na noite, enquanto está...

Ginny deu uma pisada dolorosa no pé da amiga, enquanto virava para Colin e Doug que estavam a sua frente olhando-a como se fosse louca, e então sentiu um olhar fixo vindo da mesa da Sonserina.

Imediatamente ruborizou. Puniu-se mentalmente por isso. Vidrou seu olhar em Malfoy. Viu Draco fitá-la, ele inclinou a cabeça em forma de cumprimento. Ginny ficou tão nervosa que levantou num ímpeto e seguiu para sua aula: Defesa Contra Arte Das Trevas. Deixando um loiro confuso e três amigos sem reação.

Não era segredo para ninguém que a nova professora de DCAT era caidinha por Lupin, e sempre que podia estava em sua casa para se encontrar com ele. Ela também fazia parte da Ordem. E essa pequena "proximidade" estreitou os laços entre Ginny e Mabel Hurst.

- Bom Dia – disse Ginny ao entrar na sala.

- Humm.. ruivinha? Tá tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Na verdade não muito bem, e você?

- Tá indo, mas me fala o que aconteceu com você? Que cara é essa? Brigou com o Harry?

- Quê? Você realmente acha que eu ficaria mal desse jeito por causa do Harry? – disse dando um sorrisinho.

- Bem, eu pensava que vocês eram namorados! Se você quiser conversar, fique a vontade.

- Own Má, me desculpa. É que hoje eu acordei realmente muito "estressadinha". Mas sei que posso contar com você...

- Claro que pode Gin, você lembra quantas vezes você me ouviu por causa daquele lobinho... – disse sonhadora.

- Ai amiga, pensei que você já tivesse saído dessa... mas eu realmente preciso desabafar agora, então, deixa eu te dizer.. é o seguinte: Eu e o Harry marcamos um encontro depois do toque de recolher, aí aconteceu uma pequena confusão e ... bom, o Harry foi atrás da Miss Rebelde Sem Causa, e eu realmente estou atraída pelo garoto mais insuportável do mundo. Eu sei que é errado, mas o Malfoy, ai Merlin, ele é tão gato, inteligente, sarcástico... Tudo de bom mesmo.

**(N/T: O autor preferiu colocar reticências ao ter q contar a história toda de novo!)**

- Gin, eu sei que vou falar algo que você não vai querer ouvir. Pelo que eu entendi você está um tanto quanto envolvida com o Malfoy," mas vocês se encontraram a apenas duas noites. Você não pode tirar conclusões sobre a personalidade de alguém nem em dois anos, imagina em duas noites. Sem contar no histórico nada favorável que ele tem.

- Eu sei que você está certa Má, mas eu não consigo. Eu até tento pensar em outra coisa, tento não sentir nada disso, mas só de olhar para ele meu coração salta.. Até sonhar eu já estou sonhando e olha que nem é acordada... Ele está sempre nos meus pensamentos.

- E pelo que você está me falando, em sua boca também, não é? – disse sorrindo.

- O bom que é. E o beijo dele é maravilhoso! Ai Merlin. Nunca me senti assim com o Harry, e é isso que está me preocupando.

- Bom, eu acho que o melhor agora é ir atrás do Harry, e terminar tudo de uma vez. Apesar de estar claro que vocês não têm mais nada, acho que uma conversa seria interessante, e dizer ao Malfoy que vocês não podem se encontrar até estar tudo definido na sua cabeça, e fique sabendo Virginia, os romances nunca são iguais aos das histórias. Alguém sempre sofre no final. E eu realmente espero que esse alguém não seja você. – concluiu amargurada.

Os alunos começaram a chegar, e Ginny foi para sua carteira bem lá no fundo, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser Draco, seu pensamento divagava entre as coisas que aconteceram na detenção, ao encontro e finalmente no sonho que teve com ele noite passada.

Ela não o viu pelo resto do dia, parecia que Merlin estava contra ela. Quando não o queria por perto lá estava ele, e quando precisava falar, ele simplesmente sumia. Voltou para o salão comunal, e resolveu fazer seus deveres de casa com Isabelle.

- Então, você já decidiu o que vai fazer sobre o Dragão?

- Não sei ainda.

- Apenas fale para ele que você não pode mais encontrá-lo. Diga tudo...

- É. Não sei. Estou confusa.

- Eu acho que você tem que fazer isso.

- Eu não sei o que tenho que fazer.

- Acho que você tem que terminar o mais rápido com isso.

- Não me diga o que tenho que fazer. – retrucou Ginny zangada.

- Eu não estou dizendo o que você tem que fazer, apenas dando minha opinião.

- Desculpe. – disse ao notar que havia sido rude com a amiga.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que você está meio chateada com tudo isso. Eu só acho que a Professora Hurst está certa.

- Pode até ser, mas o que vocês não entendem é que eu gosto muito de estar com Draco, apesar de todas as coisas ruins que já aconteceram entre nós.

- Meus pêsames, amiga. Mas você não tinha um rapaz mais fácil não? Você só se mete em barca furada...

Ginny sorriu.

- Eu mandarei uma coruja para o Draco hoje. Pedindo para conversarmos amanhã depois da aula.

- Hum, boa sorte então.

- Obrigada por tudo, amiga! E desculpa por ficar te enchendo com isso.

- E vou à biblioteca agora. Tenho que pegar um livro. Vamos?

- Não, vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Ok. Mas não sobe sem mim!

- Certo. Não demora.

Isabelle mal saiu e Ginny se perdeu em pensamentos. Lembrando do sonho.

Draco a encontrava em um corredor escuro, sorria, algo que era realmente difícil de acontecer, passava-lhe o dedo nos lábios, colocava uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha, e a puxava para um beijo abrasador. Seu coração batia em tanta intensidade que ela podia ouvir. Ele a afastava suavemente e murmurava "Eu não consigo viver sem seus beijos" dava seu sorriso mais cafajeste e ...

- Ginny? Você está bem?

**(N/T: Tem gente que é sem noção.. Que saco! Isso não é momento de se atrapalhar alguém! bom, só com esse parágrafo já dá pra criar uma NC inteira, hehe )**

"Estava, até um babaca igual a você atrapalhar meus pensamentos" - pensou, mas limitou-se a dar um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Ainda pensando em Dragões e Leões? – ele perguntou.

- É. Ainda pensando nisso.

- Espero que se resolva, eu odeio ver garotas lindas, como você, sem um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada por se preocupar. Ficarei bem.

- Se você diz.. vou dormir então. Mas se você precisar é só chamar, posso ouvi-la do meu dormitório, fale meu nome e estarei aqui.

Ele sorriu, deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva, e seguiu. Deixando uma garota aturdida.

"O que está acontecendo? Merlin, o senhor não está sendo justo comigo! Primeiro, eu tenho que terminar com o Draco, mas por que se eu nem ao menos tenho nada com ele, e o pior é que eu adoraria ter, e odiaria terminar. Porque eu sinto tudo isso por ele? Por Grifindor, ele é um Malfoy! E eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada com isso. A vida não está sendo justa! E ainda por cima agora o Doug com essa preocupação comigo? Não, Merlin, por acaso colei chiclete em sua varinha em alguma vida passada? Se foi... me perdoe! Mas traga minha vidinha sem problemas de volta..."

E então, o retrato da mulher gorda abriu e mostrou Isabelle andando em direção a cadeira que ela estava sentada anteriormente.

- Aff, que demora! O que você estava fazendo? Esqueceu que tínhamos combinado de subir juntas?

- Bem, eu sei que tínhamos combinado, mas aconteceu um imprevisto, por isso demorei.

- Que tipo de imprevisto?

- Foi o seguinte, eu entrei na biblioteca, comecei a procurar o livro que havia ido buscar, daí eu vi Cho. Ela estava cercada por aquelas amiguinhas nojentas, até aí tudo bem, quando de repente reparei um par de olhos verdes vivos pegando em sua mão, meio que se derretendo, dizendo coisas em seu ouvido as quais ela se dava gritinhos de felicidade, com aquele sorriso falso, e todo mundo começou a rir em volta deles. Então, Harry deu um beijo "daqueles" nela, e não conseguia parar.. Todo mundo começou a bater palmas e foi aquela gritaria só, e Madame Pince foi até a roda e deu uma detenção a eles e depois os expulsou da biblioteca. Quando eles se foram o grupinho ficou reunido, e ao passar por lá estavam falando de você, eu não pude me conter e gritei para todos que ele estava correndo atrás de Cho porquê você tinha dado um pé nele. Sei que não fiz certo, amiga! Mas não podia deixar de calar a boca daquelas nojentas.

Gina sorriu.

- Você não fez certo? Na verdade você me fez um grande favor... Agora não preciso falar com Harry. E a história ia se espalhar mesmo, uma hora ou outra todos iam ficar sabendo que não estamos mais juntos.

- Ainda bem que você não ficou chateada comigo!

- Claro que não. E obrigada por ter me defendido.

- Amigas são para isso. Mas sinceramente fiquei com um tiquinho de pena do Harry. Ele está fazendo um papel tão ridículo.

- Ele recebeu o que merecia. – disse Ginny.

Isabelle olhou para a amiga e do nada disse:

- Eu acho que você deveria descansar amanhã, Ginny. Eu digo aos professores que você pegou um resfriado ou algo assim. Você está meio, hum, não me leve a mal, mas você está com uma cara péssima.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem. Mas acho que vou aceitar sua proposta. Um dia sem aulas, sem atividades cansativas, sem olhar para a cara daquela Corvinal nojenta, do Harry patético, me cairá como luva.

- Você tem certeza que não quer dizer ao Diretor sobre o feitiço de Cho em Harry?

- Claro que não. Isso não me afeta nem um pouco.

- Então porque você está assim? Meio que revoltada?

- Ora porque? O idiota do Harry pode ficar com quem quiser, e ninguém se importa. É até aclamado. E eu tenho que escrever uma maldita carta, para falar com Draco dizendo que não quero mais nada com ele, quando na verdade eu quero! E muito. Isso não é justo. Aliás nada para mim tem sido justo.

- Amiga, não fica assim. Há males que vem para bem.

- Isabelle, eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer, só não me venha com essas frases patéticas. Por favor, me deixe sozinha.

- Tudo bem então. Eu só vou perdoar essa grosseria por que sei que você está num momento muito difícil.

Saiu deixando Gina sentada em frente à lareira com uma pena na mão e pergaminho apoiado nas pernas.

Depois de muitos rabiscos conseguiu escrever algo. Nada de especial. Apenas um pedido para se encontrarem no outro dia.

Foi até o corujal, escolheu a coruja mais bonita que tinha ali. Entregou-lhe o pergaminho e sussurrou "Draco Malfoy."

Estava feito.

Seria uma decisão difícil, talvez todos estivessem certos. Mas ela poderia ter uma chance. Só não sabia se estava pronta para arriscar.

* * *

**N/T:** Oi gente! Esse cap demorou um pouco! Desculpem, estou tão cheia de coisas para fazer. Sério. Fim de período é uma loucura! E vocês não vão me querer de prova final, pq aí sim.. é que vai demorar mesmo:)

Obrigada por todas as reviews! Espero que continuem lendo.. E gostando né! Que é o mais importante!

Beijos para todas..

**PS:** Quem deixar uma review..vai ter a sorte de encontrar uma **Draco Malfoy**, Lindo e Rico.. nas próximas **72 hrs**.. (risos!) **(N/B: adorei isso, hauahauahahauahahahah)**

**PS2:** Não deixem de ler minha fic nova... **"Um Estranho no Paraíso"**

**N/B:** então...cá estou... morrendo de sono, mas prometi esse cap pra hoje e cumprirei... tanto a tradutora quanto a beta estão numa correria só, por isso temos que aproveitar esses momentos de um pouquinho mais de folga...  
Agora... como a própria autora já pediu as reviews e já indicou a nova fic... acho que eu vou aproveitar esse espacinho para fazer uma propaganda baaaasica de um grupo D/G que foi criado... Qualquer fã desse casal maravilhoso está mais do que convidado O endereço é esse ---- http / br . groups . yahoo . com / group / dracoginnyforever / (só tirar os espaços)  
Bjinhus, Franinha Malfoy


	8. Ministério da Sensatez Adverte

** Ministério da Sensatez Adverte **

Ginny finalmente acordou por volta das dez da manhã, preocupada por ter dormido tanto. Havia perdido quase todas as aulas daquele dia e isso definitivamente não era bom. Tinha Poções, e Snape, com certeza, faria daquilo uma boa oportunidade para arrancar uma pá de pontos da grifinória.

Pulou da cama coçando os olhos, tentando decidir sobre o que iria fazer quando reparou em um bilhete ao lado de sua mesa de cabeceira:

_"GINNY WEASLEY, não ouse sair do salão comunal até o jantar! Sua DORMINHOCA! O almoço será entregue aí e seu café está próximo a lareira! Eu disse aos professores que você está resfriada e todos eles mandaram melhoras ou algo parecido. Nos veremos mais tarde! Quando digo __**"nós"** me refiro à mim, Rony, Hermione, Colin e possivelmente Doug, que não consegue dizer três palavras seguidas sem a quarta ser Ginny. Cheia de admiradores, hein! Sua danadinha!  
Com amor, Isabelle"._

A ruivinha sorriu. Era capaz de matá-la sufocada em um abraço se a visse agora. Ela fora maravilhosa em arranjar uma desculpa para ela poder ficar na cama o dia inteiro. Desde o terceiro ano eram inseparáveis. E Ginny tinha que admitir, sua amiga era ótima. E faziam tudo uma pela outra.

Correu até a lareira para buscar seu café da manhã. Torradas, requeijão cremoso e suco de laranja. Enquanto passava queijo sobre o pão tostado ouviu um farfalhar de asas na janela.

A garota correu até o local onde se encontrava uma bela coruja de asas negras. Ela fez com que a ave entrasse, e esta lhe ofereceu a perna majestosamente lhe entregando um bilhetinho.

Apesar de nunca tê-la visto tinha absoluta certeza que aquela coruja pertencia a ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Ela era quase tão petulantemente elegante quanto o dono.  
Desenrolou o pequeno pergaminho e leu:

"_Virginia, Como foi a aula de Poções? Sentiu minha falta? Brincadeira! Sua amiga me disse que você está doente. Espero que esteja melhor. Até a noite. Estarei lá. Oito horas como você pediu._

_**Ps:** O Cicatriz estará acompanhado de sua "adorável" namorada. Não esqueça sua varinha, e treine bons feitiços em sua tarde livre._

_**D.M**"_

O quê? Harry e Cho estariam lá também? Que palhaçada seria essa? Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo mandado chamar os dois. Planejava uma conversa íntima com Draco. Não com um casal de babaquinhas assistindo.

A coruja ainda estava lá. Imponente. Esperando uma resposta.

_"Ok, Draco. Estarei lá. A propósito, estou me sentindo melhor. Obrigada pela preocupação. E ainda não entendi o por quê de Harry e Cho estarem presentes, mas espero que você me explique. Até lá._

_**Ginny**."   
_

Olhou para o pergaminho. Estava tão formal quanto ele. Será que deveria escrever algo mais romântico? Mas o quê? **"Eu gosto mais de você do que de chocolate!"** Definitivamente não! E afinal, talvez ele nem gostasse de coisas românticas! Ele era Draco Malfoy, caramba! Ela não podia esquecer isso.  
Colocou o pergaminho na perninha estendida da coruja que levantou vôo graciosamente deixando-a sozinha.

Ginny passou o resto do tempo tratando de por em dias os deveres que estavam atrasados nos últimos dias devido a sua nova e turbulenta fase, ficou estudando até a porta do salão comunal se abrir.

- Gin! - gritou Isabelle. - Onde você... Ah, aí está você! - completou a amiga vendo-a sentada no sofá envolta de livros e pergaminhos.

- Obrigada, meninos! - disse para Rony, Hermione, Colin e Doug que estavam atrás de Isabelle com as mãos abarrotadas de coisas que deveriam ser sua refeição.

- Seu almoço – mostrou Isabelle apontando para as coisas que eles traziam. - Eu peguei toda sua tarefa. Snape não acreditou muito quando disse a ele que você estava resfriada, mas acho que ele acabou aceitando. Especialmente por que _Draco Malfoy_ - frisou bem o nome - deu uma de Sr. Idiota e me perguntou se você já havia arranjado dinheiro para comprar lenços e parar de espirrar nos outros.

Ginny deu um sorrisinho. Sabia que Draco havia feito aquilo para ajudá-la.

- Eu odeio aquele Malfoy asqueroso. Ele é muito ridículo – esbravejou Rony - Onde eu ponho isso? - perguntou apontando para o prato que segurava.

- Pode por aqui - a ruiva apontou para a mesinha próxima ao sofá em que estava sentada. - Comida mexicana! Que delicia!

- Roniquito aqui comeu quase todas suas tortilhas, Ginny! Eu tive que jogar arroz na orelha dele para fazê-lo parar - disse sorrindo Mione.

- Medidas dramáticas e certeiras, se caso ao invés de me acertar você não tivesse acertado o pobre do Creevy – retorquiu Rony.

- Realmente meu cabelo está só arroz! – sorriu Colin. - Se alguém vir vai pensar que eu estou abarrotado de caspas – completou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos cheios de grãozinhos brancos.

Ginny sorriu e comeu uma tortilha. A conversa fluiu prazerosa e engraçada até alguém tocar no nome de Harry.

- Eu acho que algum professor deve tê-lo prendido! Ou se não ele já estaria aqui para saber se a namorada dele está bem –comentou Mione dando uma piscadinha marota a Ginny.

Rony se aproximou instintivamente de Hermione e sussurrou: _"Eles não estão mais namorando"_.

- **O quê?** - exclamou surpresa. - Eu ouvi uns alunos comentando, mas achei que não passasse de boatos.  
Ginny olhou rapidamente para Isabelle e disse:

- Bem, nós conversamos e chegamos à conclusão de que ficamos melhor como amigos. E decidimos nos afastar.

- Se afastar para os braços de outra pessoa, você quis dizer? - perguntou Colin.

- Bem, dá pra me explicar o que aconteceu? Quero saber os boatos que são verdadeiros... e os que são falsos! - pediu Hermione.

- Harry e Cho voltaram. Pelo que eu ouvi e vi os dois estão dois juntos - disse Doug finalmente entrando na conversa.

- Eu acho que ele não está em seu próprio juízo! - disse Mione chocada e continuou enquanto olhava para o relógio. - Eu tenho Artimância agora! Tenho que ir. Melhoras, Ginny! E falaremos sobre isso depois! Espero que você esteja ok! - disse e saiu.

Em seguida todos disseram tchau à Ginny também, já que o horário de almoço já havia acabado.

Bem, então quer dizer que o notícia sobre o término do namoro entre ela e Harry já havia sido espalhada? Realmente em Hogwarts nenhuma novidade deixava de ser passada pra frente no menor tempo possível. Talvez o jantar fosse ser um pouco desconfortável diante disso.

Bem, ela tinha terminado com Harry. Isto era um fato. Mas, por Merlin, por que foi justamente Malfoy a pessoa que estava naquela sala? Não poderia ter sido outro garoto? E adoraria que esse outro garoto pudesse ser tão amável quanto Draco havia sido! Na verdade, hoje ela tinha um misto de certeza e pavor de que não queria mais ninguém além de Draco. Oh Merlin, ela estava falando de Draco Malfoy. O príncipe da Sonserina. O filho de Lucius Malfoy. Ela com certeza devia ter cheirado algum pó de flú.

Já não tinha mais certeza se queria ter aquela "conversa" com o loiro. Não sabia mais o que fazer, e definitivamente isso não era bom. Só porque ela havia gostado, pra ser mais sincera ADORADO, beijar Malfoy não significava que ela estava apaixonada. Mas por que diabos ela não conseguia parar de pensar nos lábios frios e envolventes daquela Doninha Albina?

Ela puniu-se mentalmente por isso. Simplesmente não poderia achá-lo tão atraente, sexy, doce, envolvente, apaixonante, carinhoso, meigo e educado. Definitivamente ela estava ficando maluca. Tudo não havia passado de um erro. E indubitavelmente ela deveria ter aquela "conversa" com Malfoy. Talvez ele mesmo já houvesse acordado daquele devaneio, e voltado aos maus modos de sempre. Hoje resolveria tudo com Draco, Harry e Cho. Não haveria mais erros. Pelo menos era o que achava.   
Voltou a fazer suas tarefas, até que acabou cochilando sobre os livros de feitiço.

------------------

Acordou assustada com alguém dizendo, na verdade gritando:  
- SENHORITA WEASLEY, AINDA DORMINDO?- Isabelle estava tão próxima a ela. - Não acredito que você vai perder a macarronada maravilhosa que está sendo servida hoje.

Ginny saltou da poltrona onde esteve o dia todo. Pediu para amiga esperar até que ela fosse guardar seu material e mudar de roupa. E ambas seguiram para o Salão Principal.

Quando a ruivinha entrou, teve a sensação que todo mundo a fitava, como se fosse a piada da semana. Meio que correu até a mesa de sua casa. A amiga entendeu sua deixada e a acompanhou sem fazer perguntas.

Ginny encheu seu prato, colocou seu melhor sorriso, e a única coisa que conseguiu foi brincar com os fios de macarrão cheios de molho vermelho.

- Sua mãe não te ensinou a não brincar com a comida?- perguntou Rony mansinho.

Ginny sorriu.  
- Ela é sua mãe também. Se bem que... você não se parece nada, nada conosco, não é, Jorge? Então acho que você foi adotado - concluiu Fred.

- Eu concordo completamente com você! E tenho tentado provar isso há anos - falou Rony sarcástico.

- Não fale esse tipo de asneiras! Família é algo tão importante - concluiu Hermione.

- É? - perguntou Colin entrando na brincadeira - Eu não sabia disso.

- Affê, Colin, pobre do Denis. Ainda bem que não tenho irmãos como você, não é, _Roniquinho_? -disse Ginny provocante.

- Oh, _Ginequinha Pimentinha_, você tem toda razão - disse Rony chamando a ruiva do apelido que ela menos gostava._ (**n.b: er... Ginequinha pegou mal, Cah)**_

- Isso foi golpe baixo - disse Ginny.

E todo mundo sorriu. Voltando a cuidar da refeição. Logo a sobremesa iria aparecer, e sorvete de chocolate com calda quente era algo que ninguém, nem mesmo Ginny, iria querer não aproveitar.

E como era de se esperar, apareceram potes de sorvete, com aquelas delícias fumegantes. E lá estavam todos se deliciando, porquê, por mais problemas que todos tivessem, chocolate sempre resolvia tudo!

Ginny estava tão entretida que não sentiu o tempo passar. Até ouvir Hermione falar baixinho:

- Onde está Harry?- apesar do sussurro Ginny havia levantado a cabeça denunciando que tinha ouvido a amiga falar.

- Eu não o vejo desde a aula de Transfiguração. Será que ele está com algum problema? – continuou a amiga. – Ou Detenção? Ginny, você viu o Harry por aí? - finalizou a morena.

- Não - a ruiva respondeu enfiando uma colher de sorvete na boca e se levantando depressa. Agora que se deu conta do quão estava atrasada. Os pratos já estavam se auto-limpando.

- Hermione, você não tem senso ou o quê? – se irritou Rony vendo a irmã sair. - Perguntar a Ginny sobre o Harry? Esqueceu que eles não namoram mais?

- Hei, Ron, não precisa se preocupar, está tudo bem. Eu apenas estou atrasada. Vejo vocês mais tarde - e saiu antes que alguém a fizesse alguma pergunta.

Seguiu em disparada. Encontrou o professor de feitiços no caminho e torceu que ele não a parasse perguntando como ela estava, ele sempre era tão gentil, mas agora ela não precisava de gentilezas. Graças a Merlin ele apenas lhe deu um sorrisinho, e ela alargou as passadas.

Já eram 8:15. E Draco haviam marcado as 8:00. Agora ele já deveria estar pensando que ela realmente não estava dando a mínima para nada. Mas não era isso que ela estava indo lá dizer a ele? Que eles não poderiam mais se encontrar? Que ela não podia – queria Ginny, queria - mais beijá-lo?

Ela iria por em risco tantas coisas se continuasse com essa maluquice entre ela e o Malfoy. E se não valesse a pena? Se perdesse amigos, brigasse com a família e de repente nada valesse a pena? E se ele a magoasse?

Algo na sua cabeça gritava: **O MINISTÉRIO DA SENSATEZ ADVERTE: FICAR PERTO DO MALFOY FAZ MAL A SAÚDE**. E dessa vez ia dar cabimento a sua razão. Estava decidida a voltar ao salão comunal da Grifinória, e sim, iria se fazer de louca e fingir que nunca sequer tinha tocado aqueles cabelos loiros e muitíssimo perfumados. Quando ouviu um grito estrangulado que a fez parar.

* * *

**N.T: **Bem pessoas, espero que vocês curtam o capx! Desculpem a demora.. É que a vida anda meio complifusa! E esse cap, foi betado pela minha miguxa fofa..a NAH.. Pq a Fran, anda com probleminhas de fim de curso! Todas entendemos, e Fran, espero que você volte a ter mais tmepo pra gnt, tds sentimos sua falta!  
E por favor, não me matem, e mandem milhares de reviews..para que o rpxm cap seja traduzido mais rápido que a velocidade da Luz...  
Bjokitas..  
**E "Goooooooooooooo" do Submit to review!**

**N.B:** Que final foi esse? Pra matar de vez a gente de curiosidade. Ah, isso não se faz, mas o pior é que nem dá pra culpar a Cah, já que ela apenas traduz. Então eu sugiro que vocês cliquem nesse gooooooo roxinho ou azul, ou seja lá que cor ele é, e deixem reviews pra ela ficar animada, deixar de preguiça e traduzir o próximo capítulo rapidinho. Até por que o Draco nem apareceu e eu quero muito ver esse loiro gostoso distribuindo mais beijos passionais.


	9. Desentendimentos

**Desentendimentos**

Ginny parou abruptamente, surpresa com o grito. Virou rápido em direção ao som.  
Viu um quadro incomum: Harry, se apoiando em Cho de uma forma estranha, Draco olhando para eles estreitamente. Imagem bizarra. Parecendo final de briga.  
"Oh, Meu Merlin! Briga? Briga? O que diabos é aquilo no rosto de Harry? Um corte largo e curto, com um líquido vermelho escuro escorrendo. Parecido com sangue. Vermelho? Sangue? Briga? Oh, Merlin!"

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Gritou Ginny desesperada.

- Bem, hum... nada demais! – Falou Draco desconcertado.

A ruiva olhou horrorizada. Nada demais? Harry parecia que havia acabado de sair de um duelo, duelo corporal diga-se de passagem, e Malfoy simplesmente dizia: Nada demais? Fitou-o de uma forma mortal, como se pudesse triturar seu fígado só com os olhos!

- Eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa sensata faria – defendeu-se o loiro.

- Sensata? Desde quando alguém que seja no mínimo ajuizado espanca uma pessoa? Vejo que temos noções completamente divergentes sobre sensatez e decência.

Draco resmungou desconfortável com as acusações infundadas de Ginny. Ela nem ao menos sabia o motivo pelo qual ele havia socado o "Santo Potter" e já estava o acusando.

- Ele estava bêbado, dizendo e fazendo coisas que não deveria.

- Como? – Ginny se surpreendeu. Harry não era do tipo que bebia. – O que aconteceu?

Cho respirou fundo. E começou:

- Se você comentar isso com alguém será uma garota morta – a ruiva a olhou de forma estranha mas acenou para que a outra prosseguisse. - seu irmão Jorge, encontrou uma passagem secreta para Hogsmeade. Ele me mostrou, porque, er... bem... isso não vem ao caso. Mas me mostrou. Então eu posso ir até o Três Vassouras a hora que quiser. E hoje o Harry me seguiu. Eu deixei que ele viesse, e quando estávamos no bar um amigo meu deu a ele um pouco de cerveja trouxa. Harry gostou e bebeu mais um pouco por conta própria. E quando estávamos voltando para Hogwarts ele nem ao menos sabia quem era e se auto-intitulou o "Super Bacon Boy".

- Hum.

Ginny olhou diretamente para os olhos cinza do loiro e o fuzilou:

- Então quer dizer que você espancou o Harry único e exclusivamente porque ele estava bêbado?

- Eu não espanquei Potter, Ginny. Eu apenas dei-lhe um soco. E não foi porque ele estava bêbado. E sim por que ele estava falando bobagens.

- E que tipo de bobagem seria que valeu um soco?

- Bem, ele estava me insultando, a mim e minha família, esse tipo de coisa que você sabe.

- Bem, mais você também faz isso com ele. Então não era motivo para socá-lo – disse a garota olhando muito feio.

O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior rispidamente. Segurando firme o maxilar. Se para não explodir com aquela ruivinha. Se ela queria santificar o Potter que fizesse isso longe dele.

A morena vendo a situação interferiu.

- Harry estava te insultando também. E falando coisas estúpidas ao seu respeito e ao meu. Ele me prensou contra a parede, furioso e estava prestes a me estapear quando Draco chegou.

Os lábios de Ginny se contorceram um breve momento, estava errada e fora injusta com Draco. Gostaria de perguntar que insultos Harry tinha proferido a seu respeito, mas a situação já era por demais delicada para aquele tipo de pergunta. E de qualquer maneira o garoto não estava em sua sã consciência mesmo, não havia por que se preocupar, sem contar que nada do que ele dissesse poderia ser de verdade, ou poderia? Mas aquele não era o momento para tais indagações.

- Bem, então deixe-me ver se consigo reanimá-lo – pegou sua varinha dentro do seu bolso.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso – Draco disse. – a combinação de bebida e meu punho não é muito agradável, aconselho a deixá-lo dormir, amanhã ele estará um pouco melhor.

Ginny pareceu considerar o que o loiro disse por algum momento, então concluiu:

- Acho que você tem razão, mas é melhor levá-lo para algum lugar, não seria bom o deixarmos aqui, inerte, desacordado. Que tal levarmos à cabana de Hagrid?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Parece o mais correto, mas eu sinceramente não quero andar com esse estorvo pelo castelo inteiro – disse enquanto sentia o olhar de Ginny. – Não posso sair com ele por aí nesse estado, vão pensar que tentei matá-lo ou algo assim.

- Qual é? Vocês já se decidiram? Por que se não deixem isso para depois, acho melhor me ajudarem a levá-lo daqui, se Filch nos pega estamos perdidos.

Ginny ficou um pouco enojada, mas pôs uma mão em cada tornozelo do moreno, a japonesa contou até três e no instante em que o levantaram ouviram um estrondo.

A cabeça de Harry batendo firmemente no assoalho.

- Acho melhor você tentar apoiar a cabeça dele em suas pernas, se não vamos acabar matando-o – disse a ruiva para a outra.

Cho tentou, mas ao fazê-lo comprometeu a sua força e Ginny viu que a morena não conseguiria. Seria impossível levar Harry até a cabana de Hagrid naquelas condições.

Olhou para Draco e disse:

- Será que você poderia ajudar? Ou seria pedir demais?

Ele suspirou.

- Pelo visto vocês nunca viram como se carrega alguém inconsciente. Deixem-no no chão.

As garotas soltaram-no no mesmo instante. Então Draco juntou-lhe as pernas, apoiou-o com os braços e com um tremendo esforço colocou o moreno de pé, agarrou-o pela cintura e cambaleando o pôs apoiado em seus ombros.

Ginny o olhava, boquiaberta.

- Quê? – perguntou-lhe ríspido.

- Hum, nada... er... você é tão ágil.

Foi a melhor frase que conseguiu formar, só de pensar nos músculos de Draco se contraindo enquanto levava o peso de Harry, já lhe passava um calor.

Draco começou a andar.

- Eu vou deixá-lo na porta da cabana e você fala com o guarda-caças.

- Ok.

- Cuidado – Ginny disse. – Estarei te esperando no lago, depois de deixar Harry, você pode me esperar?

Draco parou.

- Para me acusar de mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou rancoroso.

- Não. Apenas gostaria de conversar com você – disse da forma mais suave que pôde.

- Tudo bem então. Estarei lá.

- Se você quiser, já pode ir… - disse a Cho.

- Tudo bem! Realmente pareceria muito suspeito todos nós levando-o até lá. Acho que já vou! A gente se vê por aí!

E saiu deixando Ginny.

A ruiva correu em direção ao gramado, com certeza Draco já devia estar quase em frente à cabana do guarda-caças, ela teria que ser bastante rápida, antes que alguém desse falta deles, e claro ainda tinha que conversar com o loiro.  
No meio da noite, fora do castelo, sem companhia de nenhum monitor ou com alguma autorização de professores andava pelos terrenos da escola, apenas banhada pela luz da lua.

Seu estômago se contorcia de medo, ao longe só via o corpo de Harry jazido na porta a espera de uma lambida de Canino. Ele parecia morto e de longe os cortes davam a impressão de algo realmente grave, se o moreno não tivesse sido tão cachorro talvez ela chegasse a sentir um pouco de pena dele. Mas tinha que andar rápido, já estava se arriscando demais, apressou os passos, deu a volta no corpo inerte e bateu à porta, prestes a sair dali apenas deixando-o desmaiado.

Mas bem antes do que ela previa, Hagrid apareceu a surpreendendo.

- Er… Oi, Hagrid! Tudo bem? – disse demasiadamente assustada e querendo atrair a atenção do grandalhão para os seus olhos e não para seus pés.

- Estou bem, e você? – ele perguntou.

- Bem também – respondeu receosa.

- Eh, bom, mas o que você anda fazendo por aqui a essa hora?

- Bem, er... – mentir não ia adiantar nada mesmo. – Er... Harry bebeu demais, fiquei com medo de levá-lo até o castelo e darem uma detenção horrível para ele, então achei melhor trazê-lo até você, já que são amigos, para que cuidasse dele esta noite.

- Oh, Merlin, o que aconteceu, Ginny? – disse assustado enquanto ela lhe mostrava o corpo caído do rapaz e ele o pegava desajeitadamente carinhoso nos braços.

"_Pensa rápido, Ginny, pensa rápido!"_

- Bem, é que Harry andava um pouco estressado com algumas coisas que estão acontecendo, aí resolveu extravasar e encontrou o jeito errado, tomando um porre.

- Bem vou ter que falar com ele quando acordar, isso não é certo!  
_  
"Me ferrei agora! Mas quer saber, problema dele!"_

- Bem, você que sabe Hagrid, mas acho que o Harry tá meio zangado esses dias, e acho que a ressaca já deve ser castigo suficiente. Mas agora tenho que voltar para o salão comunal, ele já está bem aqui com você e não quero pegar uma detenção!

- Tenha uma boa noite, Ginny! E vá com cuidado!

Ginny acenou e deu meia volta, como se fosse ao castelo enquanto Hagrid a acompanhava com os olhos, quando o ouviu bater a porta se dirigiu até o local onde combinara se encontrar com Draco.

Chegou e não o viu, pensou que ele não tivesse esperando, Hagrid demorara mais do que ela previa, mas ao sentir umas mãos tapando seus olhos, seu coração deu um pulo de felicidade. Então ele a virou devagar, soltou as mãos o que a fez olhar diretamente para os olhos acinzentados dele, a perfeita visão do paraíso. Por Merlin, como ele conseguia ter olhos tão profundos e ao mesmo tempo misteriosos? E o pior que com a intensidade que ele a estava contemplando parecia vasculhar todos os seus pensamentos, envolvia e ao mesmo tempo a amedrontava.

- Draco... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu sussurrar. E ele não se movia, apenas a olhava, como se quisesse descobrir todos os seus segredos.

- Draco! – ela tentou sair daquele transe, mas para piorar a situação ele começou um roçar de narizes, um toque leve e frio que a arrepiou por completo.

- Você demorou! – o loiro disse.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Você sabe como Hagrid é.

- Bem, na verdade não sei.

- Hum, bem, ele me fez um interrogatório. Só isso.

- Tudo bem, mas você demorou tanto que eu cochilei.

Ginny gargalhou.

- Que foi? Não posso?

- Não é isso, - disse ainda sorrindo - mas cochilar não é uma palavra que eu pensava em ouvir você falando.

- Ah Weasley, você não sabe tantas coisas sobre mim! Eu também falo cochilar, oras.

Ambos sorriram. E o silêncio meio incomodo se instalou entre os dois.

- Bem, era realmente necessário você ter nocauteado o Harry?

- Eu sabia que você queria falar sobre isso. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, ninguém me insulta e fica por isso mesmo.

- Ele te insulta o tempo todo e você nunca o agrediu fisicamente antes.

- Ele nunca me insultou bêbado, antes. Talvez o que ele tenha dito hoje ele nunca tivesse dito antes.

- Nenhum "homem decente" espancaria o outro sabendo que o dito cujo estava bêbado e por isso estava dizendo coisas feias ao seu respeito.

- Olha, ele disse muitas coisas ruins contra você e eu não poderia ficar sem fazer nada, satisfeita agora?

- O que ele disse?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, mas talvez você não tenha idéia do que o seu "Santo Potter" pode falar sobre as pessoas.  
Ela ficou calada. _"Droga, __ele me defendeu e eu aqui bancando a idiota, defendendo Harry. Por Merlin, o que eu estou fazendo? Por que o senhor está me pondo nessa situação?"  
_  
- Bem, se você pedir desculpas, tudo bem – a ruiva quis amenizar.

- Desculpas? Para quem?

- Para o Harry, quando ele acordar.

- Weasley, definitivamente eu acho que quem bebeu foi você! Eu nunca vou pedir desculpas ao Potter, principalmente por hoje, ok?

- Eu não te entendo, Draco.

- Você não me entende? Eu que não te entendo! Olha, Ginny, eu estou aqui porque eu quero ficar com você, e não ficar falando no que Potter fez, no soco que eu dei nele porque ele merecia. E nem em outras coisas, eu simplesmente quero que o mundo se dane, só quero ficar com você, fui bem claro agora? – disse chegando mais perto.

- Mas Draco...

- Olha, Ginny, eu já disse o que eu quero.

- Mas a gente é tão diferente.

- E isso tem alguma importância?

- Tem sim, a gente nem se quer tem o que conversar, temos pensamentos tão divergentes.

- E eu querer ficar com você não tem nenhum significado?

- Claro que tem, mas, cantarolou: "if you wanna be my lover, first gotta be my friend"

- Isso é uma musica, não é?

- É. Kind of. Como...?

- Não me pergunte como eu sei – sorriu para ela. – Se é isso que você realmente quer, eu posso te dei...

- Eu não sei o que eu quero, Draco, esse é o problema.

- Você quer que sejamos apenas amigos?

- Eu não sei.

- Se você não quer estar comigo, fale Weasley, eu não preciso que você fique me enrolando, cadê sua coragem grifinória? Por que você apenas não diz isso?

- Nada é perfeito para mim, Draco, tudo tem dificuldades, então não é simplesmente o que eu quero, é o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Ah, é perfeito sim. Sua enorme família perfeita, seus amiguinhos perfeitos, seu namorado perfeito.

- Não é não. Você não sabe nada, então não fale.

- Então me fala o que você quer! Como vou saber o que você quer se você não me fala.

-Eu não sei – disse chorosa.

- Você nunca sabe, não é mesmo? Pois eu sei o que eu quero, e vou te dizer, eu quero você, mas fique com sua vidinha perfeita, que eu não vou mais incomodá-la.

Então ele virou as costas e a deixou sozinha. Não correu, não pisou duro, apenas saiu, a deixando com um grande vazio.

Talvez ela não soubesse o que realmente seria bom para ela.

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

N.T: Demorou, mas saiu. Espero que vocês apreciem. Andava meio sem tempo, por isso não saiu tão rápido quanto eu gostaria que tivesse sido. Bjos para tds.

**N.B:** Draco tão fofoso! Quero um assim pra mim. E essa Ginny que não agarra ele de vez, meu Merlin! Ai, ai, sem mais o que dizer, mas não esqueçam de comentar.


End file.
